


Disruption

by Capucine



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean used to be amazing partners: drift-compatible brothers who fought against the Kaiju. But when Sam is traumatized and Dean doesn't seem able to understand, their drift-compatibility is ruined. It's up to Stacker Pentecost to find Sam a partner who can understand his trauma and work with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disruption

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. :)

A million things were going through Sam Winchester's mind the day it happened. Where had he put his hat, the one from the college he'd dropped out of to do this? His head was really cold. Interesting outfit choice, with the tie-dye skirt and the batik top, but who the hell didn't wear anything covering their legs in this weather? Maybe he was projecting his chill onto the woman. Seriously, did that guy just run a stop sign in broad daylight? It was one thing if it was late at night and no one was around; it was another thing to do it so several cars had to come skidding to a stop.

Exactly one thing was going through his mind after that: cold.

He shivered, and even though he knew he should be worried about the wet seeping through his hair, the fact that his hand was red when he pulled it away, the way he laid on the ground simply shaking, too weak-limbed to get up, even though he knew, from all his training, that this was when he needed to push through, he couldn't. All he could think was: cold.

He was lucky. The woman with the weird outfit had called 911, and even in these shithole times, there was still an emergency response team for ordinary accidents and trauma. He'd been loaded into the creaky bed-thing, and his head bandaged. It'd been a woman and a man, and the woman asked him questions, checked his eyes, kept talking to him as his limbs quivered and his eyes wanted to shut.

"Hey, hey, no, keep talking to me; you have family? Tell me about them."

"Just Dean. My mom died in a fire," came the stumbling words, "and my Dad accidentally shot himself."

"All right, who's Dean? Tell me about Dean, okay?"

It was hard to string words together. "Dean... Dean is my brother. He looks out for me. We're drift-compatible."

"Not one of you guys," came the words from the paramedic, and he wasn't sure if it was disappointment, but it was cleared when she continued, "Well, we're going to have to make sure you robot fighters make it through, okay? We can't lose you guys. You're going to be all right."

Sam nodded dizzily, regretting it when his cold head stung with pain.

By the time they got to the hospital, he felt a bit better. At least safe. The paramedics lifted him out, and wheeled him into the emergency room.

It wasn't so crowded this time, not like the last appearance of the Kaiju. Sam was in triage for only a few moments before they took him in for treatment.

His head was stitched, and because of the pain killers, he felt rather at peace with this. They also told him they'd had to shave the back of his head to stitch it; this didn't bother him.

"Looks like he was hit with a broken bottle," was what the doctor said. Sam didn't know if it was true or not; he had even seen the person who did it, instead only feeling their hands digging through his pockets for a wallet, which he didn't carry. Then they'd run off when the weirdly dressed woman started screaming.

He'd have to thank her, if he could find her again.

When they had him in order, they told him he couldn't drive home, and he'd better call someone to pick him up.

He left Dean a message, and then texted him.

It was hours before his brother showed up.

 


End file.
